Stria Joia
The Stria Joia is a car in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a modern 4-door European hatchback that resembles many vehicles of that type: *Mark II SEAT Leon. *Full list here. In-universe, it's a successor to the Stria Carera G. It has two fake vents on the rear bumper and the Stria corporate grille. The car has a front transversely-mounted inline 4 engine with cladding underneath it. It also has unibody construction with front MacPherson strut and rear multi-link suspension. The Rebel drop description says "The Joia combines responsive handling and reliability in an economic model sedan. Offers surprisingly capable off-road performance". Police version The Medici Police Department used to use modified versions of this vehicle for patrol. They can be found at police stations. They feature police light bars and red and blue Battenberg-like markings. Strangely the sirens on the vehicles are not functional and they only have a usual horn. The ones found in police stations are heavily covered in dust and dirt, indicating that they haven't been used in a long time. This makes sense considering that the D.R.M.'s takeover of all the police stations in Medici took place shortly after Di Ravello got into power. This choice of vehicle corresponds with many European nations, where hatchbacks are favored over larger cars for affordability. According to the "The art of Just Cause 3" book that came with the collectors edition: "The graphic design on this police car was inspired by the Lamborghini's used in Italy's police force. As the game progressed and we phased out the police forces, these cars are now, for narrative reasons, abandoned throughout the countryside but still driveable." Performance It features front wheel drive. When cruising under light throttle it sounds the same as its bigger sibling the Stria Kavala. As such, it performs similarly with average low-rev pull but it definitely gets faster the higher it revs. Driveability is hampered slightly by its quick steering (noticeable on country roads) and its grabby brakes which are prone to locking at the rear. As a whole it is good for darting through towns and winding roads, but less so on the highway. When tested it reached it reached 100km/h (62mph) in 6.1 seconds, which is performance similar to a real-world Peugeot 308 GTi 250. It is not, however, a very adept highway cruiser, as its top speed is 153km/h (95mph). This is particularly unusual considering its performance; real-world hot hatches with similar acceleration can usually achieve 230-250km/h top speeds (140-155mph). Care must be taken in hard braking, especially from high speed; the rear brakes lock up very easily and can cause spins in emergency stop situations. On the other hand, the police version has an engine that revs out much higher and has a top speed limited to 192km/h (120mph). It has the same steering, handling and brakes as the civilian variant, but is definitely better on the highway which makes it worth using over the civilian version if available (see below). As tested, recorded a 0-100km/h (62mph) in 5.4 seconds, putting it not far behind a Mitsubishi Evo X for acceleration. Rear wheel drive could help this. Locations Medici Police Department *At most police stations, before they're liberated. Some stations have over 3, while some police stations don't even have parking lots. **One will still spawn at the police station in Fortalessa, even after it's been liberated, as the spawn point is located outside the wall and will not be replaced by a Rebellion vehicle. *Extremely rarely found in use by the D.R.M. or Medici Military in traffic or heat. Civilian *In traffic, all over the map. *After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via rebel drop. Broken *There are several destroyed versions all over the map. Strangely, the destroyed ones are all the Medici Police Department version. Trivia *"Joia" means "Jewel" or "Gem" in Portuguese. **Another thing worth noting is that this car can spawn in metallic colorful paint schemes, including metallic violet, green and blue, so the name could be a play on the shiny colorful paint scheme, making it similar to various gems. *Despite being an emergency vehicle, the police version has no functionality to use the siren or emergency lights. It also cannot be stored or unlocked. **It is however, possible to simulate sirens. Just place GE-64 on the sirens and it will resemble functional sirens. Here is an example: Link to YouTube *This is one of the few Stria vehicles which are not based on a Fiat. *The police variant sounds turbocharged while the standard version does not. *The Rebel drop menu incorrectly labels this as a sedan. Gallery Medici Police Department JC3 Police Stria Joia Hatch.jpg Medici Police Department Right Front Quarter.jpg Medici Police Department Stria Joia Front.jpg Medici Police Department Stria Joia Rear.jpg Medici Police Department Stria Joia Left Side.jpg Medici Police Department Stria Joia Right Side.jpg Medici Police Department Stria Joia Top.jpg Medici Police Department Stria Joia On Foot.jpg Stria Joia Variants..jpg|Police and Civilian version side by side Stria Joia Variants rear.jpg|The rear end of them both next to each other. D.R.M. in MPD Stria Joia.JPG|A D.R.M. grunt driving a police version. Stria Joia police concept.jpg|Concept art during game development. See also: Medici Police Department and Cut game content from Just Cause 3. Civilian Variant Stria Joia red and yellow.jpg|Two of them side by side. Civilian Stria Joia Front Quarter.jpg Civilian Stria Joia Front.jpg Civilian Stria Joia Side.jpg Civilian Stria Joia Top.jpg Civilian Stria Joia Rear.jpg JC3 multiple vehicles.png|It's the blue car. Miscellaneous Police Joia pursuit.png|The police version of this car chasing Rico in a Weaponized Serpente. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|It's the police car. Note that unlike in the final game, the paint is clean; the car is covered in dust in the final version of the game. Medici PD car in use.png|Note the car being used during a liberation. It's likely that a D.R.M. grunt must have taken it. JC3 prison raid.jpg|As seen in a pre-launch promotional screenshot. Note that unlike in the final game, it's not dirty. Stria Joia glitch.png|A glitch spawned this wreck that still drives perfectly. Seat leon fr.jpg|The "SEAT Leon FR", a vehicle which this vehicle is mainly based on. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles